The Hogwarts Champions Tournament
by blackest-s0ul
Summary: Every 300 years the Hogwarts Champions Tournament is held for the five best students from each house who have attended in the last 300 years. Hermione Granger is 1 of 5 Gryffindors competeing in the Tournament. What happens when she meets the handsome T
1. Default Chapter

(A/N: This has been one of my absolute favorite pairings for a very, very long time. Now I've finally decided to get off my ass and write one! I'm taking some things from other plots and mixing them into my own little thing : ) the idea I got for the tournament was taken from another HG/TR fic called 'everything I know' by: 'one crimson tie' and I'm using it because it is such a change from the usual messed up time turner thing! Is change good or bad in this case because I'm also writing a botched time turner HG/TR fic so tell me how this one is)  
  
Pairings- HG/TR maybe a few other ones thrown in for fun!  
  
*Chapter 1-New Hogwarts Champions*  
  
Hermione Granger applauded loudly as another new Gryffindor joined their tables. Ginny and the others were mumbling about how long the stupid sorting was taking. She smiled at them and then at her Head Girl badge. Being Head Girl had been her dream ever since she had come to Hogwarts. It didn't matter that she had to put up with Malfoy being Head Boy.  
  
"Finally they're done." Ron said and looked eagerly up at Dumbledore for him to say the magic words 'let the feast begin' but Dumbledore merely stood and cleared his throat.  
  
"This year we will be having the annual 'Hogwarts Champions Tournament'" Dumbledore said several people began whispering excitedly including Hermione.  
  
"The Hogwarts Champions Tournament? This is wonderful!" Hermione said excitedly Harry looked at her confused.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked just as Dumbledore continued speaking.  
  
"For those of you who do not know The Hogwarts Champions Tournament happens once every three hundred years and is quite similar to the Triwizard Tournament. Each house will have five representatives. The representatives will be the five best students to have attended Hogwarts in the last three hundred years. The five contestants will be put through both written and practical tests and once there are only three contestants from each of the houses will compete in a several harder tests. There will be elimination's. Now it is time for the contestants to be chosen. Mr. Filch the goblets please." The grimy old care taker brought forth four goblets and placed them neatly in front of the head master. Dumbledore waved his wand and flames burst out of all four goblets each corresponding to different house colors. The one on the right was red and gold for Gryffindor, the second on the right was yellow and black for Hufflepuff, the second on the left was royal blue and bronze for Ravenclaw, and the final goblet was green and silver for Slytherin. "Now the students will be arriving the moment I call their names so please cheerfully welcome some of the former students, and those who currently attend Hogwarts please stand." Dumbledore pointed his wand at the Gryffindor goblet and muttered something. A piece of parchment shot up out of the goblet. Dumbledore reached his hand out and took a hold of the paper his eyes widened, "Dumbledore, Albus." There was a loud crack and a very handsome youth with auburn hair and twinkling blue eyes appeared.  
  
"'Lo everyone." The boy said waving cheerfully, once they recovered from the shock Gryffindor house began to roar with approval as the young Dumbledore walked over and sat down waving cheerfully to his present self who smiled back before returning his gaze to the next piece of parchment.  
  
"McGonaggall, Minerva." There was another loud crack and a girl with long black hair tied into a braid and sharp brown eyes appeared she smiled at the Gryffindor table and sat next to young-Dumbledore as the table clapped.  
  
"Black, Sirius." There was another loud crack and a very handsome man with black hair and black eyes grinned at the Gryffindor table. Hermione looked over at Harry who appeared to be in shock. After all Sirius had died two years ago. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him questioningly, Harry smiled and shook his head clapping just as loud -if not louder- than most as Sirius sat down.  
  
"Evans, Lily." Another loud crack and a exceptionally pretty girl with thick deep red hair and bright almond shaped green eyes smiled kindly at them all. Harry looked ready to faint but never the less clapped as his mother sat down next to Sirius who hugged her in congratulations. Dumbledore turned his attention to the final piece of parchment.  
  
"Granger, Hermione." Hermione gasped and was jerked to her feet by Harry and Ron who were clapping enthusiastically. Hermione felt her cheeks glow pink and sat back down.  
  
"Congratulations Gryffindor house those are your representatives! The representatives will be attending classes with you as well." Dumbledore added before turning his attention to the Hufflepuff goblet. The two houses five representatives appeared in similar fashions as the others. Dumbledore smiled happily at each house but when he reached Slytherins goblet he became slightly hesitant with each piece of parchment he pulled.  
  
"Zabini, Lucado." Came first.  
  
"Baddock, Fernando." Came second  
  
"Malfoy, Draco." The Slytherins all cheered as the handsome Slytherin Head Boy stood and smirked at them all. The Slytherins cheering took quite some time to calm down and in which Hermione talked with her friends.  
  
"Malfoy? How did that idiot get elected a champion? His father couldn't buy him that." Ron whispered and Ginny giggled.  
  
"Ron, not only does Malfoy have the second highest grades in the school, but he's. . . quite good looking also." Ginny said blushing.  
  
"You think Malfoy is *cute*!" Ron said raising his voice as Dumbledore took the fourth piece of parchment out of the goblet.  
  
"Delanuit, Angelique." With a loud crack a very pretty Slytherin girl with thick black hair, warm honey skin, and bright violet eyes smiled arrogantly at everyone and blew them all a kiss. She did not sit down however she remained standing.  
  
"Ms. Delanuit why don't you sit down?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"Just waiting for my partner in crime professor." The girl said smiling knowingly.  
  
"You seem awfully confident that he will be chosen." Dumbledore said staring at the final piece of parchment apprehension in his eyes.  
  
"I'd bet my life on it." The girl said staring at the piece of parchment as well. Dumbledore picked it up and sorrow filled his eyes.  
  
"Riddle, Tom."  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
(A/N: I had intended to end the chapter right there but I decided to be nice : ) and not just leave you hanging like that, thank me by leaving a review)  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
With a loud crack a very handsome young man with black hair, pale skin, and deep blue eyes smirked at them all. Harry gripped his wand and Ginny shook with fear. Ron and Hermione looked at each other they both knew who it was.  
  
"Voldemort." Harry whispered nobody else knew that the handsome young man was in fact the young Dark Lord. Tom Riddle -aka Lord Voldemort, Snake face, etc.- walked over to the Slytherins table and hugged the girl who had come before him and they both turned to face the great hall.  
  
"I personally support inter-house relations. . .but Slytherin is going to kick you asses!" The girl said brightly Tom Riddle smirked and nodded he raised his wand. Harry almost stood and cursed him, half expecting him to shoot the Dark Mark up into the air. Instead the Slytherin symbol was suspended in air as if made of bright green and silver stars. Several of the Slytherins clapped and cheered even louder. Draco Malfoy stood and shook their hands a smirk plastered on his features.  
  
"Welcome to Slytherin. . .again." He added and they all sat down. Dumbledore forced a smile but his eyes were sad.  
  
"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore shouted and everyone was lost in talk and food. Except for Harry who was glaring at Tom Riddle with pure loathing.  
  
"Do you suppose that girl is his girlfriend?" He asked  
  
"No." They all turned to Ginny, "No she isn't that's Angel Delanuit he told me about her, he told me she was his one and only friend she's a strong witch and Slytherin to the core. She was his first Death Eater." Hermiones eyes widened as she looked at the girl who was chatting lazily with Draco Malfoy who was staring at her intently talking with her as if she were the only one in the room. Tom Riddle was both joining in on the conversation and looking around. His eyes met with Hermiones for a moment and they held each others gaze. She gave him an unsure smile, which he returned before resuming his attention to his friend.  
  
"What else Gin?" Harry asked Ginny shook her head.  
  
"The only other thing I know is that she's behind him in classes by a few points and they help each other out, what one lacks the other has, they're an unbeatable team." Ginny said  
  
"Wonder what happened to her." Ron said  
  
"She was killed in the first war." Hermione said immediately remembering the name from her texts.  
  
"How?"  
  
"She killed herself, the Aurors were about to capture her for information and she took her own life." Hermione said  
  
"That's stupid, he really has his followers that afraid of him-" Harry began when Ginny cut him off.  
  
"No she's that loyal to him, she'd die for him with out hesitation that's why she did it. . . I think he'd do the same for her if he was put in the position. . .at least when he was younger." Ginny added thinking that Voldemort would just use brute force to protect her as he gained power.  
  
"I can't see Voldemort doing that." Harry said shaking his head, "All he cares about is himself."  
  
"No. Harry. . .I just realized something. . .he's not Voldemort. . ." They stared at Hermione as if she was crazy and she quickly explained, "I mean he is but he hasn't really killed anyone."  
  
"Myrtle Hermione he killed Myrtle." Ron reminded her Hermione shook her head.  
  
"That was an accident Myrtle looked out at the wrong time, so he isn't really Voldemort yet he hasn't. . .gone all. . .snake. . .like." She finished lamely Ginny shook her head at her friend.  
  
"It's his charm that's how he got so many people to believe him innocent for the chamber incident when Dumbledore confronted him Hermione. It's how. . .how I kind of think he's like Malfoy." The trio stared at her, "Look at them. They're both handsome, both arrogant, both powerful, intelligent, and both Slytherins they several things in common Hermione. . .now Malfoy is a git for sure but I'm betting you that if he decided to smile and be charming. . . there wouldn't be a girl in this whole school who wouldn't be falling for him and half the school already is!" Ginny said.  
  
"We can figure this out later. . ." Harry muttered as the feast ended and Dumbledore stood again.  
  
"Would all Hogwarts Champions please follow me." The champions stood and followed Dumbledore out of the hall.  
  
(A/N: Good? Bad? Review and tell me what you think) 


	2. tom riddle and Angelique Delanuit

(A/N: Here it is chapter two of 'The Hogwarts Champion' REVIEW please!)  
  
*Chapter 2-Tom Riddle and Angelique Delanuit*  
  
Hermione walked next to the young Minerva McGonaggall and Lily as they followed Dumbledore and a few of the other teachers into an empty classroom. Everyone clamored into a seat and Hermione glanced at Tom Riddle and Angel Delanuit. Were the two attached at the hip? They were always close to each other, they moved in unison with each other as if one of them could read the others thoughts, Tom had one armed wrapped around her waist protectively and Angel returned the embrace, it made them look slightly like a couple. But it was steadily apparent that they weren't because Angel was chatting lazily with Draco who was actually smiling back and talking with her as if she were human. Tom watched with amusement even joining in on the conversation. Hermione had the odd feeling that if Angelique Delanuit were indeed his girl friend, the young Lord Voldemort would be cursing Draco Malfoy into oblivion. Tom sat next too Angel his arm still wrapped around her waist, Angel who was obviously used to being held by Tom leaned against him and continued talking to Draco who sat down casually next to Angel still staring at her as if mesmerized. Hermione turned her attention back to the Headmaster.  
  
"Congratulations to you all for being chosen to take place in this event." Dumbledore said a smile on his face, "You will all be attending classes with your house, I would not want you to lose out on your education. Yes, Ms Delanuit." Dumbledore said nodding when Angel raised her hand.  
  
"Sir are the classes at the same level as they were in our time?" Angel asked gesturing to herself and Tom.  
  
"Yes they are and you may find they are somewhat advanced." Angel nodded her head in ascent muttering something to Tom who nodded in return. "Now are there anymore questions?" When nobody raised their hand Dumbledore continued, "Now the rules are as follows: You will follow all school rules as usual, also you are competing in this as an individual so I suggest any help you give you give it wisely." Dumbledore looked at Angel and Tom who smirked at each other knowingly. Hermione had the feeling that the pair would work as a team no matter what. "And if for any reason I get the impression that you are not following the rules and may cause damage to this time I will disqualify you and you will be sent back to your own time and you will be expelled." There was a murmur of ascent, "you are dismissed I trust you will all remember where your house common-room is." Everybody got up with a clamor and walked out the door. Hermione walked up to Lily and Sirius who were talking and glancing around.  
  
"Hello I'm Hermione Granger, current head girl." Hermione said smiling, Lily smiled back and shook her hand.  
  
"Lily Evans, this is Sirius Black." Hermione shook Sirius' hand as well.  
  
"Hey, was that hook-nosed overgrown bat in their Severus Snape?" Sirius asked gesturing to Snape who scowled at them as he walked past.  
  
"Yes, he's potions master." Sirius let out a loud groan.  
  
"Bloody brilliant I'm going to have to listen to Snivellus." Sirius said and they laughed and headed towards the Gryffindor common room. Hermione shot a glance at Tom Riddle and Angelique Delanuit they were whispering to each other and Riddle had a small smirk on his face and Angel a small grin. Tom Riddle caught her eye yet again and gave her a small smile before returning his attention to Angel who glanced at her as well a friendly smile in her eyes.  
  
"I would swear to the Ministry if I did not know better that girl was just about the nicest person alive." Hermione mumbled to herself, indeed Angelique Delanuit seemed like she was a bright girl full of life and happiness. While Riddle. . .Riddle seemed semi-shy and reserved, but the arrogance shown through as bright as day as did the power.  
  
"Sorry what did you say?" Lily asked her  
  
"I was just saying it must have been awful going to school with Snape he's still an over grown bat." Hermione said quickly. Sirius nodded and began recounting all the times he had cursed Snape while Lily rolled her eyes and scowled in disapproval. She said goodbye to them and walked over to Harry and Ron who began blasting her with questions. She answered all of them calmly.  
  
"What about Riddle? Did he do anything suspicious?" Harry asked earnestly after Hermione had answered the questions he had asked about Lily and Sirius.  
  
"Nothing at all really. He and Angelique Delanuit are attached at the hip basically, she seems nice enough." Hermione added as an after-thought.  
  
"She probably is just like Riddle, evil." Harry said shortly.  
  
"Riddle didn't do anything at all in fact he seemed. . .for lack of a better word rather shy." Hermione said  
  
"How do you think he got away with the Chamber attacks Hermione? He seems innocent but I bet you he and his little Death Eater are probably down in the Slytherin common room planning an attack of some kind." Harry said  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Tom looked at the only friend he had every had. Angel was sitting next to him on the couch by the fire in the Slytherin common room. Her head on his shoulder and she yawned before looking up at him.  
  
"This will be rather interesting don't you think Tom?" Angel said casually staring into the fire. Tom smiled inwardly, Angel was the only one he had ever been able to tolerate addressing him as 'Tom' when she knew his true name.  
  
"Yes it will. . .your little friend Draco, what year did he say it was?" Tom asked Angel rolled her eyes.  
  
"Jealous that I may start spending time with other people? Don't worry Tom you're my best friend, any way he said that it was 1997, over fifty years Tom. . ." Angel said in wonderment.  
  
"The questions is have I succeeded?" Tom asked, "I can't have completely if Dumbledore is still around."  
  
"I'm sure you're around Tom," Just then a head popped into the fire. It was a man with pale blonde hair that went past his shoulders and hard gray eyes. (A/N: Who ever could this be?) Angel looked at the man calmly, "May I help you?" She asked  
  
"I need to speak with my son Draco, it concerns his initiation into the Death Eaters." Angel looked at Tom a smirk on her face. After all Tom had named her and a small group of others back in their own time 'Death Eaters'  
  
"See my good friend, you have done well," Angel said kissing Tom on the cheek a large grin on her face as she responded to the man in the fire, "Draco is currently playing poker with a few other Slytherins. (LOL sorry but I could always just picture a group of Slytherins gambling away their money plus it may take form in another chapter...continuing.), I'll go get him." Angel said hopping gracefully off the couch. Tom had a very satisfied smirk on his face. After Draco had talked to his father Tom held the man back for a moment.  
  
"Tell Lord Voldemort that Tom Riddle and Angelique Delanuit are here. He'll understand." Tom said the satisfied smirk still plastered on his handsome face. Angel grinned at her friend, her violet eyes glittered with excitement. She leaned over closer to Tom.  
  
"Tom my friend it appears that this is going to be much more enjoyable than we previously thought." She whispered before pulling back and laughing. Tom smiled and with one armed wrapped around Angel's waist once more and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Yes it is my dear Angel, you and I are going to have very much fun here." Tom whispered and the pair grinned at each other.  
  
(A/N: TA DA! Brilliant isn't it? Angel is necessary character and you'll see why later. O yeah and no matter how much it appears this is not an TR/ New character romance it is strictly HG/TR but Angel and Tom are really close, I'll explain their relationship slowly in later chapters. Hermione is already beginning to feel a sort of 'attraction' to Tom and soon enough you will see what else happens. He'll start feeling something for her probably around next chapter. REVIEW) 


	3. Life Line

(A/N: AHHH!!! I HAD CHAPTER 3 ALL TYPED UP NICE AND PRETTY AND THEN I LOSE THE DISK AND HAVE TO TYPE IT ALL OVER AGAIN *calms down* but that's okay because I have a few new ideas that I have incorporated into this chapter. So here it is people chapter 3 of the Hogwarts Champions Tournament.)  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing don't sue  
  
Chapter 3- Life Line  
  
Hermione got out of bed in the morning and tied her hair into a messy bun rubbing her eyes trying to clear away the sleep. She, Harry, and Ron had been up well into the night discussing on ways that they could keep a close eye on Tom and Angel with out making it to obvious. She walked into the Gryffindor common room and walked with Harry and Ron in mild silence towards the Great Hall. It was rather early and only a few occupants were in the Great Hall. Two of them were Angel and Tom both sitting at the Slytherin table eating slowly. Tom appeared totally rested and fully awake and aware, he was looking at his friend laugher bright in his eyes. Angel looked as though she'd like nothing more than to push aside her toast and place her head on the table and snooze. However she met Toms silent laughter with a sleepy glare as she munched on toast and bacon. Tom was talking to Angel and she continued her glares as they both ate.  
  
"Probably up all last night plotting to destroy the school." Harry muttered Darkly fixing the pair with his worst death glare. Angel appeared to notice and looked over at him a quizzical look on her face. Tom followed his friends gaze and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'What? You want to mess with me?' Angel took his hand and shook her head, he scowled but nodded, his eyes meeting Hermiones for a moment. He stood and headed over to their table, Angel jumped up and walked hurriedly behind him and Hermione heard a bit of their conversation as they walked over.  
  
"TOM! Please don't do anything stupid." Angel hissed her violet eyes were now devoid of sleepiness and held concern and frustration.  
  
"I won't." Tom muttered shortly before he walked over, past Harry and Ron who were shooting him death glares and stopped right in front of Hermione. He flashed her the most charming smile Hermione had ever seen and knew that her cheeks were turning a light pink.  
  
"Hello, it's nice to meet you, you're one of the Gryffindor champions from this time right?" Hermione nodded, Tom extended his hand, "Tom Riddle, Slytherin Champion, this is my friend Angel." He said casually nodding to his friend who smiled as well just as charming. Hermione took his hand and shook it, stunned at how warm his hand was when she half expected him to feel like ice. She let go and shook Angels hand, astonished at how tiny the other girl was. Her hands were very petite and her wrists were twigs, yet she radiated a presence of power and strength. *Just like Riddle, they really are quite the pair* Hermione thought. Riddle with his quiet strength and good looks, and Angel full of life smiles and beauty. It was no wonder they had never been caught. They were both so brilliant and cunning, they could have ruled the world through politics and such, instead they chose to cause the most massive slaughter of human beings in the wizarding worlds history.  
  
"Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you both." She said casting a quick glance at Harry and Ron who were glaring at the two Slytherin Champions as if they were about to sprout fangs and attack Hermione.  
  
"I just wanted to come and wish you luck, most of the Gryffindors in our time are...well...a bit..." Tom said he appeared to be trying to find a word that would not make what he was about to say rude. *What a surprise.* Hermione thought with true shock.  
  
"Stupid?" Hermione suggested, Tom smiled dryly  
  
"Not exactly the word I would have chosen but in the essence yes, the only Gryffindor student from our time who's ever been able to stand even the slightest chance against Angel and I is Minerva." Tom said gesturing to the young McGonaggall who had just sat down and waved happily at Angel who smiled and waved back.  
  
"You guys get along?" Hermione asked in surprise, Harry and Ron were still silent watching with contempt. They would have said something earlier but a sharp kick from Hermione had silenced them both.  
  
"O yes, like I said when I arrived I support inter-house relations, I get along with mostly everybody." Angel said as she grabbed a sausage from the table and ate. Tom shot her a glance.  
  
"You know that's rather rude Angel darling." His voice was serious but his eyes were mocking. Angel flashed him a dazzling smile, and Hermione wondered not for the first time why they weren't a couple.  
  
"Yes it is, I apologize and shall walk back to my table, au revoir." She said with a mock bow before walking over to the Slytherin table and sitting down next to Draco who still appeared transfixed by her. Tom laughed and smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Well it was nice to meet you, best of luck in the tournament." He said before walking back to the Slytherin table brushing a lock of midnight hair out of his eyes making every girl in the great hall who was not looking at Draco sigh. (A/N: in case you can't tell I love them both a lot!) He sat down next to Angel and pulled her towards him as if her presence was some sort of life saver that people tossed to people in the water so that they wouldn't drown. *Which to him she probably is...* Hermione thought as she looked over to Harry and Ron.  
  
"He's plotting something." Harry said shortly Ron nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah did you see the way he was looking at you Hermione?" Ron said his face a light pink, he still like Hermione even though she had already told him that she only wanted to be friends.  
  
"I saw Ron, I can handle him." Hermione said simply as Professor McGonaggall handed them their schedules and an extra piece of paper to Hermione. She looked at it quizzically before reading it.  
  
*Dear Ms. Granger,  
  
Congratulations on becoming a Gryffindor Champion, there will be a meeting for all champions in my office right after dinner, the password is 'Sugar Quill' please do not inform any others of this meeting seeing as it is for champions only.  
  
Cordially,  
  
Professor Dumbledore*  
  
Hermione glanced at the other champions who had just received similar notes. Riddle was whispering to Angel who was nodding her head before patting his shoulder in assurance. *That's what she is,* Hermione realized with a involuntary gasp, *she's his life line, his hold to humanity, a treasured link to the world which he is going to tear away from. But Harry told me he still looks mildly human, which must mean he has another human link that keeps him from not turning totally demonic. Who is it though?* She thought in wonder.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"What were you doing talking to that mudblood?" Draco asked, jerking his head over to Hermione his eyes never leaving Angel.  
  
"We just wanted to wish her luck in the tournament." Angel said casually, feeling Tom stiffen against her she turned around and looked at him concerned. He moved his head so that he could whisper to her with out Draco hearing.  
  
"Angel...there's something about her... I can't explain it she...she...she intrigues me Angel. Fascinates me, did you see the way she looked at us?" Angel nodded, "I feel like I need to be linked with her...a closer link then we have." He said his eyes telling Angel exactly what he meant. She patted his shoulder, that sort of relationship was something that both herself and Tom had decided was not meant for the two of them to share. The physical desire had been there yes when they had been in fifth year they had kissed for some time, but Angel had told Tom that it seemed wrong. They remained close friends, closer than siblings could ever be. "Why is this happening to me? I don't love her, I just feel this...need." He finished looking at Angel for answers. Angel sighed, some day she knew she would not be around to give Tom the answers he so desperately craved. He needed someone other than her who he could look to in times of need. Besides she liked Hermione already, the girl was a bit like her and she could help Tom. Tom needed someone else to hold on to when she was gone.  
  
"You'll figure it out Tom, you always do." She said with a smile.  
  
(A/N: I know that happened a little fast but it had to happen. This is a really mixed up story and I have this philosophy that in order to hate so greatly Riddle must have loved greatly once...or twice in this case I suppose it will make more sense later I promise! Now be good little pals and leave me a review!) 


	4. Alone

(A/N: Here it is the long awaited Chapter 4 of The Hogwarts Champions Tournament! I'm sorry it took me so long and double thanks to all my lovely reviewers for helping me get this chapter out! -kiss kiss-)  
  
Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Tom Riddle walked through the Halls of Hogwarts alone. No Angel at his side, and that was a rare thing. He entered the room of Requirement and sat down on a large couch. Angel, he needed Angel right now more then anything but he couldn't go to her, he just couldn't. Not with this problem, she would help him of course she always did. But right now he needed to figure out this alone. That girl Hermione, she was intriguing...like Angel yet with something added that he couldn't quite place. Angel was the perfect baby sister, cute, annoying, cuddly, and loving. She had told him time and time again that she'd do anything for him and that she loved him. But she wasn't in love with him. When he had been in love with her he had been heart broken when she had told him this, almost convincing himself that he hated her, but he didn't he never could or would. Now that girl Hermione...she was a Gryffindor hanging around with Potter and Weasley who appeared to hate him for something or another. He sighed and closed his eyes. He could sleep here for the night.  
  
Hermione walked out of the library slinging her book bag over her shoulder. Harry and Ron were being annoying always saying one thing about getting Tom or another. Tom...since when had she begun to refer to that insufferable bastard by his first name? Was it when she had seen how shy he was always with Angel holding her, or when she had seen that he was human? Which he was -even if Harry and Ron hadn't seen it- he felt pain, felt hurt, and he felt love. When he looked at Angel his gaze was full of love and trust. Not what she would have expected from the junior Dark Lord in training. She headed towards the room of Requirement and when she opened the door gasped softly. There was Tom Riddle all alone, no Angel, no crowd of Slytherin or anything. Just him alone sitting on the couch his eyes closed and he looked....beautiful...peaceful...  
  
"Hello." He said opening his beautiful deep blue eyes and looking at her. She jumped.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't want to disturb you I'll just go...." She said  
  
"No...stay...come here." He moved over giving her room to sit next to him. She walked over and sat next to him she stiffened when she felt two strong arms wrap around her, "sorry...I'm just used to Angel.." he removed his arms and smiled.  
  
"It's okay." The words were out of her mouth before she realized it. He wrapped both arms around her waist and kissed her.  
  
(a/n: so sorry to leave you with a cliffy but I just can't help it! Anyway the next update should be up soon) 


	5. Slytherins

(AN: The long awaited chapter 5 please don't throw anything at me I'm sorry but I've been so terribly busy and my teachers seem to find it amusing to pile homework on me. It's finals week at last thank God. Finally! Oh and the idea for the new characters and the new character pairings came from my friends rp thing on xanga.)  
  
Disclaimer- ....  
  
Chapter 5- Kisses and New Entries  
  
Hermione pulled back after a few moments licking her lips slightly glancing down blushing nervously. She peaked up at Tom Riddle who to her surprise was looking equally nervous.  
  
"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Tom said backing away as well flushing slightly.  
  
"No...it's all right..." Hermione trailed off and they both stood in an akward silence for a moment when Tom stood.  
  
"I have to go back to the Slytherin Common Room make sure Angel isn't getting in to much trouble." Tom said nervously running a hand through his hair, "Oh another thing, there was a meeting that neither you or Malfoy attended because of your Head Boy and Girl duties. Dumbledore decieded to make this a year-round event. Three more contestants will be added to each house tomorrow night at dinner...I'll see you later Hermione." Tom said and disappeared out the door. Hermione brought a hand to her lips. He...how could someone so sweet be someone so evil and cruel? With a heavy sigh she got up and walked towards dinner.  
  
-------  
  
Hermione rushed quickly over to where Harry and Ron were sitting at the Gryffindor table glancing at the head table. The four goblets were back out.  
  
"Hey Hermione finally, why are the four goblets back?" Ron asked as Hermione sat down slightly out of breath.  
  
"Three more contestants for each house, Dumbledore has decieded to make this a year round event." Hermione said glancing nervously over at the Slytherin table. Riddle was speaking in an undertone with Angel. The whole school was bustling whispering about the goblets. Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat.  
  
"Normally the Hogwarts Champions Tournament only takes up half the year if that. This year we have decieded to make it last the whole year as a special event! Therefore three more contestants will join each house! First, the three from Gryffindor!" Dumbledore said waving towards the Gryffindor goblet. He picked up a piece of parchment, "Fabian Prewett!" There was a crack and a dirty blond with bright jade eyes smiled charmingly at everyone putting his glasses back on sneezing. He waved at Lily and Sirius running to go sit with them, "Remus Lupin!" A shaggy dark haired boy stumbled forward and smiling he rushed over and sat next to Sirius. Hermione smiled at him, Harry stared and then turned to whisper to her.  
  
"Wouldn't it be amazing if-" When Dumbledores voice cut in  
  
"James Potter!" With a loud crack an almost identical Harry Potter appeared but he smiled charmingly and ran to the Gryffindor table sitting next to Lily Evans who giggled and rolled her eyes. Harry stared in awe. Hermione wrapped an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Harry...are you all right?" Hermione asked worry that her friend would have an emotional break down. After all why wouldn't he? Seeing both of his dead parents as teenagers....but Dumbledore had moved on to Hufflepuff.  
  
"Kara Abott!" A tiny brunette girl smiled and sat down at her table staring dreamily over at Sirius.  
  
"Opellia Oasis!" A strawberry blond rushed over to sit next to Kara and stared dreamily over at Sirius as well.  
  
"Jacob Roshwood!" A small boy rushed over and sat down at the Hufflepuff table. Hermione glanced back at Harry who was still staring at both of his parents in absolute wonder and awe, "now for Slytherin houses new entries..." Dumbledore pulled out a piece of parchment, "Lucius Malfoy!" An identical Draco Malfoy appeared smoking a cigarette. He glanced over at the high table and quickly stamped it out and sat down across from his son, "Rodrick Avery!" A handsome young man with dark brown hair that fell lightly into charming soulful brown eyes and a crooked grin. He walked over and sat next to Lucius Malfoy muttering something to him, "Severus Snape!" a greasy black haired boy stumbled forward and rushed over to sit next to Rodrick Avery who rumpled his hair. A sort of thing an older brother like protector sort of move. Hermione glanced over at the Maurdors who were whispering and pointing.  
  
"For Ravenclaw...Devon Patil!" A dirty blond boy ran up to the Ravenclaw table sitting next to Pravati Patil who was staring at him in shock.  
  
"Sara Mcklyne!" A pretty dark brunette appeared, Rodrick Avery stood up at the Slytherin table and whistled loudly. The girl smiled and waved at him before sitting down. Lucius Malfoy grabbed his shoulder and shoved him down back into his seat.  
  
"Alishia Ivywood!" A red head rushed over to sit down and Dumbledore smiled at them all.  
  
"Now, dig in, Champions will recieve information on the first task tomorrow after dinner!" Everyone bustled and Harry leaned over to try and make conversation with his parents. Hermione smiled at him but turned her attention curiously over to the Slytherin Table.  
  
----------  
  
"Bloody fucking brilliant Malfoy! Life wouldn't be any fun with out you." Avery said as Lucius Malfoy took a whole bottle of Firewhiskey out of his robes and smirked across at his son who returned the smirk as well. Like Father like son.  
  
"Malfoy! If we get caught-" Snape began when Angel laughed lightly flashing them all her dazzling smile.  
  
"The key word there is 'if' sweets." She drawled twirling a finger in her hair staring up at the night sky.  
  
"Exactly...and you are..." Lucius drawled leaning across the table to smirk at her, this time it was Avery who grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back down.  
  
"Down Malfoy." Avery said smirking as Lucius shot him a death glare.  
  
"Angelique Delanuit." She said smiling at him and gesturing to Draco, "that's Draco Malfoy obviously your son."  
  
"Quite." Lucius said nodding his blond head in acknowledgement. Draco did the same in return.  
  
"This is Tom Riddle." Angel said affectionately giving Tom a chaste kiss on the mouth before returning her attention to the bottle of Firewhiskey Lucius held in his hands. She reached out a hand to grab at it when Tom swatted them and took the bottle himself smirking.  
  
"You've forgotten Angel dear, tonight is MY turn to get drunk and YOUR turn to make sure I don't do anything stupid." Riddle whispered ignoring her pout and poured a bit of the whiskey into his pumpkin juice before handing it as an offer to Avery who shook his head.  
  
"I promised Sara I wouldn't drink at least not with her present to acknowledge the amount that I'm drinking." Avery said shrugging, Lucius leaned over to whisper to them.  
  
"He's whipped." he muttered, Avery nonchalantly punched him hard in the stomach.  
  
"Rot in hell." He snapped back, Tom smirked and took a sip of his spiked pumpkin juice glancing over at the Gryffindor table. He wondered what was happening over there.  
  
-------  
  
"Oh no..." Lily said sighing slightly glancing over at the Slytherin table where Lucius Malfoy and Rodrick Avery looked ready to go for each others throats, "They're going to fight again..." she sighed and smiled over at Harry.  
  
"Really? Great we should sell tickets! And bets!" James said, "10 galleons on Avery, Malfoy won the last round but Avery's looking pissed..."  
  
"No way mate, Malfoys going to win this time, he fights better when he's drunk and I saw him sneak that firewhiskey." Sirius said, Harry interuppted  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, Remus Lupin explained.  
  
"Malfoy and Avery, they're best mates you see but they find it entertaining to beat the crap out of each other on a weekly basis." Remus said casting a disapproving glance over at Malfoy and Avery who were obviously cursing at each other the other Slytherins all watched with interest.  
  
"What!? Why!?" Harry asked shocked, from what he had seen of the senior Malfoy he was calm collected and never seemed to lose his temper into a fight. But then again, everyone was different when they're 17 years old. Harry however, convieniently forgot to give Tom Riddle the same consideration.  
  
"Malfoy's a git that's why." Fabian Prewett said irratably glaring at Lucius Malfoy hatred in his eyes.  
  
"Fab's just jealous because it used to be his fights with Malfoy that were the most entertaining. But that didn't last to long, considering..." Sirius lowered his voice, "that Malfoy always won." Fabian glared and returned to sulking. Hermione laughed lightly and glanced over at Tom Riddle who was staring at her. Unconciously she bit her lip. He smiled and took a sip of pumpkin juice before resuming watching Avery and Malfoys escalating arguement.  
  
"Sara will stop it soon enough." Lily said confidently taking a sip of pumpkin juice. Just as she said that Lucius Malfoy had thrown a punch and hit Avery in the face. Shouts and cheers for either of the two insued as a crowd gathered as the two Slytherins pummeled each other with all their might.  
  
"Come on Roddy kick his ass-" James shouted  
  
"Hit him in the stomach Malfoy come on!" Shouted Sirius  
  
"Oh Dear Lord..." Lily said rushing over to the fight. Professors were pushing their way towards the fighting pair but it appeared that the pretty brunette Ravenclaw Sara Mcklyne got their first.  
  
"RODRICK AVERY!!!" She shouted. The fight stopped, Lucius Malfoy was panting on the ground his lip split and both of his eyes black, Rodrick Avery sat down next to him in similar shape. Although he looked slightly guilty  
  
"Yes Sara?" He said meekly as the teenager Severus Snape helped him stand up as Malfoy was picked up by his son. They both brushed their robes and shook hands as if it were a perfectly sane thing to fight and then shake hands as if they were best mates. Hermiones shook her head. She'd never understand Slytherins.  
  
(AN: is that long enough? Review pleaseeeeeeeee) 


End file.
